


Can I Join You?

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Can I Join You?

_1\. “I need you.”_

_4\. “Can I join you?”_

Joaquin was hiding in Tom Keller’s cabin in the woods. Kevin had helped him after the jailbreak, had brought Joaquin here and told him to lay low. He had come to visit Joaquin every day, bringing him some clothes, water and food and some warm blankets.

It was day four now, and Kevin once again showed up at the cabin, but this time he made another offer:

“Joaquin, if you want I can drive you to my house. It’s safe. My dad is gone for a few days, and I thought you would probably like to take a real shower and sleep in a comfy bed again.”

Joaquin was reluctant at first. He pictured Kevin’s truck getting pulled over, and the officers somehow knowing that Joaquin had escaped from juvie. But the prospect of a warm shower and a soft bed was too tempting, and so he agreed.

They quickly went to the car, and Kevin drove them out of the woods. Joaquin had always liked to drive with Kevin. Usually, it was really funny, Kevin singing along happily to every song on the radio and leaning over to Joaquin at every red light to kiss him.

But today was a bit different of course. They weren’t back to their old relationship yet. 

They had shared a passionate kiss right after Joaquin’s escape, and after he had moved into the cabin, they had kissed some more, every time Kevin came to see him. And Joaquin’s hand might have sneaked into Kevin’s pants once or twice, jerking him off slowly while kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. And Kevin might have done the same to Joaquin. But they hadn’t addressed the nature of their relationship.

Joaquin knew that they probably should just sit down and talk about everything that had happened, but somehow they both didn’t make the first step, and so they just kept on doing this instead, kissing and touching…the things they had always been so good at when they were together.

Joaquin turned in his seat and looked at Kevin. He grinned and put his left hand on Kevin’s thigh, rubbing little circles on it and enjoying the small gasp that came from Kevin’s lips, when he did it. Kevin wasn’t able to hide his attraction to Joaquin, and Joaquin liked it a lot. It was all he needed to know. Kevin Keller was still his boy.  
  
They arrived at the Keller’s house and luckily it was already so dark outside, that Joaquin didn’t have to fear that some neighbor might see him. They got into the house and went upstairs. Kevin told Joaquin to shower and that he would wash the clothes and blankets from the cabin, while he was doing so. Joaquin thanked him and quickly followed Kevin’s offer.  
  
He got into the bathroom behind Kevin and waited while Kevin collected towels for him and fresh clothes, placing everything on a small stool beside the shower. Joaquin started to get undressed and when Kevin was about to leave he stopped him by calling out:  
  
“Hey Preppy wait, you can wash these clothes too.”  
  
Kevin turned, and his eyes widened when he saw Joaquin standing there only in a pair of Kevin’s boxers, pulling those down too currently. Joaquin heard a little groan escaping Kevin’s lips, and he watched as Kevin bit his lower lip and stared at him unashamedly. Joaquin chuckled lightly and slipped out of the boxers, picked up the pile of clothes and pressed it into Kevin’s hands. “There you go, thank you, Preppy!”

Kevin just nodded weakly and watched as Joaquin stepped into the shower. Joaquin smirked and winked at him, which managed to finally pull Kevin out of his daze. He turned around and left for the laundry, leaving Joaquin alone. Joaquin started to shower, and it was heavenly. He felt like this was the first time in days that he was really warm again. And he loved the smell of Kevin’s shower gel, which was probably pretty expensive, and used it generously, feeling only a tiny bit guilty about it. It was so good. He sighed contentedly.  
  
A sound made him turn around, and he was surprised to see Kevin standing in front of the shower, just as naked as Joaquin.  
  
 _ **“Can I join you?”**_  he asked with a little smile on his lips.  
  
Joaquin let his eyes travel down Kevin’s body, and this time he was the one biting his lip. God how he had missed this. Kevin Keller naked in front of him was definitely one of Joaquin’s favorite things in the world. He smirked when his gaze landed on Kevin’s dick, already so hard for Joaquin.  
  
“Sure, you can join me. Come here..”  
  
Kevin nodded and got into the shower too, and his lips were on Joaquin’s instantly, kissing him hungrily, pressing his body flush against Joaquin’s. They both moaned when their erections rubbed against each other, and Joaquin’s hand automatically wandered down to Kevin’s butt, grabbing it and pulling Kevin even closer.  
  
They made out like that for a while, both enjoying it tremendously, but Joaquin pulled away a bit after some time because as much as he liked what he was doing with Kevin, he still hadn’t finished his long-awaited shower.  
  
“Hey..let me finish my shower first ok? I need to wash my hair.”  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled, but then he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and gestured for Joaquin to turn around.  
  
“I will do that for you.”  
  
Joaquin grinned and did as Kevin told him. He turned around, feeling Kevin press against this back lightly and the next thing he felt was Kevin’s hands in his hair, massaging the shampoo into it. Joaquin sighed and closed his eyes. It was amazing, Kevin’s fingers running through his hair, and the fresh smell of the shampoo, a scent that always reminded him of Kevin.   
  
Joaquin moaned softly and leaned back against Kevin, and he loved Kevin’s little groan when Joaquin was pressing against his hard cock. Kevin’s fingers were still massaging Joaquin’s scalp sensuously, and his lips wandered to Joaquin’s neck, kissing and sucking lightly on it, making Joaquin even harder than he had already been. One of Kevin’s hands left his hair and slowly trailed down Joaquin’s side until it reached his cock and wrapped around it. A low moan escaped Joaquin’s lips, and he leaned even more on Kevin. Kevin stroked him slow but firmly, and it drove Joaquin more than just a bit crazy. He was getting closer to his release fastly, panting hard and his eyes closed in pleasure. But then Kevin suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away.  
  
“Oh damn, Preppy, why did you stop?”  
  
“Be patient, we have all the time in the world.”  
  
Kevin rinsed the shampoo out of Joaquin’s hair, and Joaquin didn’t know which feeling he missed more, Kevin’s hand in his hair or around his cock. He turned around to look at Kevin, and one look into those beautiful green eyes told him everything he needed to know: Kevin was just as turned on as Joaquin.

Joaquin grinned and grabbed the shower gel once again, poured some of it onto his hands and started to spread it over Kevin’s chest slowly. He loved to feel the lean muscles under his fingertips again. It had been so long since he had last touched Kevin like this and it was so damn good. It looked an felt as if Kevin had become even more muscular since Joaquin had left.

“Hmm you did a lot of Wrestling workout, didn’t you Preppy? I like that.. so sexy.”

Joaquin smiled and captured Kevin’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. He felt Kevin’s hands wandering down his body too, finally reaching Joaquin’s butt and kneading it gently, while Kevin kissed him back, his tongue licking against Joaquin’s slowly.

Joaquin ended the kiss with a gentle bite on Kevin’s lower lip. He stepped back a bit and licked his lips looking at the boy in front of him, and he knew that he would probably really lose his mind if he didn’t get more right now. But before he could say something, Kevin already spoke up, his voice low and raspy:  
  
“Oh fuck, Joaquin.  _ **I need you**_ , baby… All of you.”  
  
Joaquin blinked at him. “Oh..you want..”  
  
Kevin nodded eagerly “Yes, I have been waiting for this for so long. Do you want it too?”  
  
Joaquin felt a slow smile spread across his face. Did he want that? “Hell yes! I want you like that too.”  
  
They looked at each other and grinned, and Joaquin was so happy that he felt lightheaded from it. Kevin wanted to sleep with him. They had been close to doing it last year. Actually, Joaquin had suspected that Kevin had planned it to happen after homecoming, but they had been interrupted back then.  
  
Kevin pulled him along into his bedroom, and Joaquin’s heart was almost bursting out of his chest, a broad grin plastered on his face and his cock so hard that he really hoped he wouldn’t ruin the moment by coming just thinking about what they were about to do.  
  
They fell onto Kevin’s bed, and Kevin pulled Joaquin on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hungrily. For a split second Joaquin thought that maybe they should take it slower, it was their first time after all, but then he decided to just go with it. Kevin seemed to be ok with this, more than ok, he seemed to enjoy it so much, moaning Joaquin’s name and grabbing Joaquin’s butt again, grinding up against him.   
  
They only parted for a few seconds so Kevin could get some lube out of his nightstand, and then they went back to their passionate lovemaking again. And it didn’t take long until Joaquin had two fingers in Kevin, preparing him and reveling in the sexy little groans escaping Kevin’s lips.  
  
“Joaquin…please..”  
  
Joaquin moaned, and he didn’t need to be told twice, he was longing for this so much, and he quickly positioned himself between Kevin’s thighs and held his cock down, pushing slowly into Kevin. Their breathing sounded loud and harsh in the otherwise quiet house, and Joaquin had to close his eyes, the feeling of being inside Kevin so intense that he thought he would come instantly. But he stilled for a moment and was able to gain a bit of control again.  
  
“Oh fuck yes… more.”  
  
Kevin almost pleaded and wrapped his legs around Joaquin, and his fingernails were digging almost painfully into Joaquin’s butt. “Fuck me, Joaquin..”  
  
And Joaquin thrust into Kevin, slowly at first, giving Kevin time to adjust, but then faster and harder, when Kevin began to urge him on, and soon they were both moaning loudly, completely lost in the moment and nothing had ever felt so good than being inside Kevin.  
  
Joaquin slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Kevin’s cock, jerking him off, and it took only a few more thrusts until Kevin arched up against Joaquin and cried out, his cum splattering over Joaquin’s hand.  
  
Joaquin forced himself to open his eyes, and he looked down at his boyfriend, so fucking sexy with his flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips and when his eyes met those beautiful green ones he couldn’t hold back anymore and came too.   
  
Joaquin stopped moving all together and slumped down on top of Kevin, capturing his lips in a tender kiss, moaning softly. Kevin’s hands were trailing up and down his back, and he kissed Joaquin back slowly.  
  
Joaquin’s heart was still racing in his chest when he pulled away a bit so he could look at Kevin and he was met by Kevin’s sweet smile and his sparkling eyes. 

“Oh god baby, that was amazing.”  
  
Joaquin smiled at him and nodded, “Yes, I think so too.. I love you, Preppy.”  
  
It was the first time he said it, but he wasn’t nervous about it. It was the right moment to do it, he thought, and when he saw Kevin’s face light up even more, he knew that it was definitely ok. Kevin smiled and then whispered: “And I love you too, Joaquin.”


End file.
